The present invention relates to a buckle for fastening at least one band, wherein the buckle has at least one buckle main body and at least one clamping web, which is shiftably mounted in at least one shifting direction on the buckle main body, for clamping the band which is guided around the clamping web.
Buckles of the generic type are known in the prior art from, for example, AT 506 290 B1. These may be one-piece buckles, with two bands, which mostly lie opposite one another, being fastened to the buckle main body of said buckles. They may, however, also be buckles consisting of two or a plurality of parts, in which two or a plurality of buckle components are detachably interlockable with one another, a band being fastenable to at least one or each buckle component or its buckle main body. The shiftably mounted clamping web makes it possible, by moving the clamping web, to clamp the band which is guided around it. In order to release this clamping connection, the web is moved in the opposite direction, and as a result the band may be adjusted or completely removed. In the clamping position, the connection between band and buckle main body should absorb tensile forces which are as high as possible, without the band being removed from the buckle main body or being damaged in the process. On the other hand, adjustment of the band, if required, should be as easy as possible.